


I'm Trying

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Future Canon [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Kind of the prologue to Am I Dead?.
Series: Future Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606747
Kudos: 3





	I'm Trying

Makoto Naegi, his sister, his fellow killing game survivors, Ryota Mitarai, and the remnants of despair made their place in the Future Foundation’s 13th unit. Unfortunately, no one trusted them, despite how big of a help they were. But they did trust them with taking over some facility. They discovered that such a facility was being used to simulate another killing game that already ended.

When somebody wakes up, they have the damage of the killing game. They aren’t disfigured in any way, but their body may hurt or a little weak where they were killed.

They were already almost finished waking everybody up because thankfully the program used to simulate the killing game was like the neo world program. The only person they haven’t woken up yet was Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

“I’m sorry, but do any of you remember how Ouma-Kun died? I’m just trying to figure out the difficulty we’ve been working at.”

“Who cares?”

Harukawa-San said rather passively.

“Oh, uh, Naegi-Kun?”

“Um, yes Saihara-Kun?”

“Sorry for Harukawa-San’s behavior. He died by a hydraulic press.”

“Huh.”

No wonder it’s so hard.

“Actually…” Momota-Kun began to speak. “He was shot with a crossbow twice and poisoned.”

… 

This will be a while.


End file.
